Black Coffee
by The Moron Scribe
Summary: After Kurt and Blaine break up, Blaine starts longing for the attention of one Sebastian Smythe. Sort of and abridged version of a scenario in which Seblaine could happen in Season 4.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I put off my multi-chapters this week because I wanted to do some speculating after the finale. Haha. I just wanted to write a way that Seblaine could get together in season 4 without things getting too happy-gleeful-random-and-such. Idk... I didn't want to leave the ending too perfect and certain. Because if they got together on the show and everything was perfect, then they'd...well...they'd be Klaine. **

**The beginning is Klaine drama, but I just wanted to show how it leads in to the Seblaine. **

**Review if you want to :D**

* * *

"…Cream and sugar?"

The words felt stale on Kurt's tongue. After nearly five months of barista work, he'd completely lost all traces of enthusiasm.

"No thanks. I take it black."

It was especially bad on afternoons like this one; afternoons where people he knew would come in to the Lima Bean only to be faced with the reminder that Kurt Hummel hadn't gone away to college.

"Do you know what the absolute best part of this whole thing is?" Sebastian Smythe sneered, handing Kurt the money for his order. "This is exactly what I said you'd be left with, isn't it? Right on down to the khakis…"

"Yes," Kurt said dryly, running the transaction with a cruel smile. "You're a regular clairvoyant."

Kurt turned to fix Sebastian's drink. While his back was to the front entrance, he heard the bells above the door chime. When he turned back around, he was horrified to see Blaine approaching the counter.

"Hey, guys," Blaine said, wearing the typical excited schoolchild grin. "Sebastian, fancy meeting you here,"

Kurt figured it had been long enough that Sebastian and Blaine had completely cast aside their differences. It bothered the hell out of him. "It's not like it's a surprise," Kurt reminded his boyfriend boredly. "You both get your coffee here on a regular basis."

Kurt slammed Sebastian's coffee on the counter. Sebastian reached for it slowly.

"A run in is a run in," Sebastian disagreed charmingly, holding out his hand to shake Blaine's. "How's your senior year treating you, Blaine?"

"Honey…?" Kurt interrupted, not enjoying the eye contact the other boys were making. "Can I get you a medium drip?"

Blaine blinked, taking a moment to realize that Kurt was talking to him. "No cream and sugar."

"What…?" Kurt rolled his eyes, assuming it was some kind of joke. Blaine never took his coffee without sugar.

Blaine smiled innocently. "Somewhere along the line, I realized that the coffee's better without it."

And that's when Kurt knew that Blaine had been spending time with Sebastian again.

* * *

Things had started going south towards the beginning of the school year. Kurt had just started classes at Lima Community college, and Blaine was kicking off the year at McKinley. They'd come together one Wednesday night to watch _America's Next Top Model. _Reality Television was kind of their thing.

"You know what I just realized?" Blaine had said lightly. "Since we met, we've watched every episode of this show together. I can't believe we've stayed caught up all this time."

Kurt just nodded as Blaine nuzzled his head into Kurt's shoulder. He spent the rest of the episode distracted, thinking about the seemingly insignificant words that Blaine had said. It made Kurt feel a little guilty. He should feel happy to have the ability to sit in bed and watch TV with his boyfriend, but all he could think of was the fact that he'd rather be skyping with Blaine from New York. It was almost depressing to be sitting at home with a high school guy on a weeknight, knowing that Rachel was rehearsing some showstopper in New York.

The second incident was when the topic of anniversaries came up. "I mean, it makes sense that we stopped celebrating months after our one-year…" Blaine was going on and on. "But, I was thinking that a year-and-a-half is a big deal, so maybe we could do something this month."

Kurt tried his best to continue reasonably discussing this with Blaine. "Yeah, we could do something. I mean, maybe nothing huge. We can save the huge for March…"

"Well, why not?" Blaine leaned closer to Kurt, trying to sound sexy. "You could use a romantic weekend away."

"You're still in high school," Kurt dismissed immediately. "Your parents aren't going to let you go on a romantic weekend."

Blaine's face fell, defeated. "I could at least ask them."

"Even if you somehow brainwashed them to say yes, I have a job. I don't want to request a weekend off."

"God, would you relax?" Blaine asked him. "Ever since you started working, it's like you've had this stick up your ass."

"What, you don't think I'm cut out for work, Blaine? Would you rather I lounge around the house in sweats all day, waiting for you to make it big so you can support me?"

"Of course not! That's not what I…"

Kurt wasn't finished. "In a perfect world there would be a better option. But unfortunately, this is what my life is. Too bad…"

"Oh, right, your life is so hard!" Blaine cried out sarcastically. "It's the end of the fucking world that you have to spend _one_ extra year in Ohio. Oh, and it's _so_ hard to have a boyfriend who loves you!"

"Blaine, stop, this isn't about you!"

"It's never about me, is it?" Blaine shook his head. "You would have rather left me behind."

"It's not you!" Kurt repeated, practically screaming now, tears coming to his eyes. "It's this whole town! It's the tire shop! It's driving past the high school every day. I'm suffocating."

"I knew you were dramatic, but…" Blaine began to mumble.

"But, what…?" Kurt interrupted. "You didn't know I'd actually have a reaction to being stranded here?"

"Honestly…?" Blaine said darkly, crossing his arms. "I thought you'd have the decency to try to make the most of our year together."

"You're selfish to think I'd be happy about not getting into NYADA," Kurt said steadily.

"Why aren't you happy?" Blaine cried. "I mean, aren't you at least a little bit relieved? We'll get through this year, Kurt. We just have to get through this year..."

Kurt shrugged. "And what if I can't? Right now, I kind of feel more like I'm going to lose my mind."

Blaine walked up to him quickly, taking Kurt's hands in his. "I want you to be happy. I thought I made you happy. You know I love you more than anything."

Kurt examined Blaine's face, contemplating. "…More than yourself?"

Blaine's mouth gaped for a moment, not quite sure how to answer. "Kurt, you are so much more than I'll ever be."

Kurt yanked his hands from Blaine and let them fall to his sides. "When you learn to love yourself, you might just understand."

Blaine rolled his teary eyes. "…but right now, I'm just a naive little high school boy, is that it?"

"That's not what I said," Kurt said tersely.

"You know what?" Blaine threw up his hands, surrendering. "Call me when _you_ learn to love me yourself!"

"Oh, stop it!" Kurt tried, but it was too late. Blaine was already storming out.

* * *

"You know, if you had stayed here, you would be head of the council right now," The truth of the words actually stung. Blaine smiled weakly as Jeff spoke them. They were sitting at a table in the Dalton commons after a Warblers rehearsal that Blaine had dropped in on.

"You don't know that…" Blaine bashfully attempted to convince himself. He gestured loosely at Sebastian. "This one made it onto the council without any kind of seniority what so ever. Who's to say he wouldn't have beaten me too?"

"I'm a natural leader, Blaine," Sebastian said confidently, lowering him self in the next chair and unconsciously unbuttoning his blazer in the process. He set down two cups of coffee; one for Blaine and one for himself. "However, the warblers seem to think that's something the two of us have in common."

Nick nodded in agreement. "You haven't been in the New Directions long, but I'm sure you have just as much leverage as anyone else."

Blaine shook his head, "Well, actually, Sam was elected captain. It probably should have been Artie. He's been around longer, but Sam is…Sam, I guess. I guess he's like Sebastian. He's a natural leader."

"Blaine Anderson, since when is passive-aggression your thing?" Nick asked. "Is this not the same guy who serenaded the junior manager of the local Gap for Valentine's Day his sophomore year?"

"Are we really talking about this?" Blaine laughed.

"I can't hear this story enough times," Sebastian leaned back in his chair, a dreamy look in his eyes.

"You've heard it before!" Blaine yelled, traumatized. Nick and Jeff burst out laughing. "That's not funny at all! I can't believe you told him."

Nick and Jeff glanced at each other as Blaine sunk in his chair. They were both surprised that he was legitimately upset.

"Don't worry, Blaine, I find it endearing." Sebastian told him.

Blaine reached for the cup of coffee Sebastian had brought him and took a sulking sip. He made a face as he set the cup back down and swallowed. "You didn't put sugar in it?"

"You didn't ask for sugar," Sebastian told him. "But if you want to distract from the true quality of the brew, be my guest."

Blaine chuckled, rolling his eyes. "I'm good, thanks," He took another sip. It wasn't so bad, now that he wasn't expecting it to be sweet.

"You know, I bet drinking so much coffee is why you're so short," Nick theorized.

"Or it could be because all the men in my family are short," Blaine replied sharply.

"Hey, don't make fun of him," Sebastian grabbed one of Blaine's shoulders, sending an unexpected shiver through Blaine's body. "He's petite, just the way I like them."

Blaine blushed as Sebastian took his hand away and winked at him. It had been a while since Sebastian had teased him like that. After the slushy incident, he'd backed off, which was a good thing at the time. But now, with all their demons behind them, Blaine was remembering the way Sebastian had made him feel the previous year, before all the drama. He'd felt so guilty at the time, just for allowing himself to be so flattered by Sebastian's advances. For some reason, it was different this time. Sebastian intrigued him more than ever, and for the first time, he was able to justify it.

* * *

By that point, they had both realized that it was coming. Kurt and Blaine had met at the Hudson-Hummel house to watch a movie, and they spent the night in silence. When the credits were rolling, they realized they had nothing to say to each other.

"…We're thinking about doing Abba for sectionals…" Blaine tried to make conversation.

"…Cool…" Kurt nodded. "I'm thinking about trying out for _Romeo and Juliet_ at Lima community. I think I could really knock Mercutio out of the park."

That was something Blaine could get genuinely excited about. "You totally could! Go for it!"

Kurt's enthusiasm, however, did not match. He smiled weakly. "I got invited to a party tomorrow night. I met some people at the informational meeting."

"Oh…" Blaine wasn't sure why Kurt had said it the way he did, like it was bad news. "…Um…we can go if you want."

"I'm not sure if you'd enjoy yourself," Kurt told him.

Blaine translated this effortlessly. "You don't want to bring me?"

"I don't even know if I'm allowed to bring someone,"

"I'm not going to stop you from going." Blaine shrugged, becoming increasingly aware of the pit growing in his stomach. "It's good. You should still have a life, even if you do go to a community college."

Kurt answered with unnecessary dryness. "I appreciate your permission."

"I know you don't need my permission," Blaine responded quickly; apologetically. He was sick of fighting. He didn't want to fight anymore.

Simultaneously, both of the boys realized they'd been avoiding eye contact. They quickly looked up at each other, and found that each of them could read the other like a book. They were both crying in a matter of seconds.

"What the hell happened, Blaine?" Kurt tried to force a laugh. "You were right! Staying in Lima should have been a good thing for us, but I can't help it. I hate that I'm here, and I hate feeling like I owe you my time."

Blaine stared back at his lap, hurting more than he'd ever hurt before. "I'm sorry I'm such a burden," He snapped.

"I want more than anything to feel the way I felt about you six months ago; like I could never say goodbye. It's just like, I'm angry at you now and I don't know why. And I know, I'm just bitter because I worked so hard to go above and beyond and it never paid off, and I shouldn't take it out on you… I feel like there's this whole world out there that I'm missing!"

"It's only a year Kurt…" Five months, and Blaine hadn't been able to come up with a better argument. "We just have to make it through the year."

"Who says it's going to get better, though?" Kurt asked him. "Are you even happy anymore? Because I think that if you were really happy, you wouldn't spend your time talking about coffee with Sebastian."

Blaine smeared tears over his face with his palm. "You don't understand, Kurt," Blaine sobbed. "I've already transferred twice, so now I'm stuck at that school where people are allowed to treat you like shit and no one does anything about it. And, yeah, the New Directions was _your_ safe haven, and it let you do what you wanted, but it's never been mine, especially not now."

"And you think Sebastian treats you nicely? All he care's about is blowing you. He might wear a good disguise, and maybe he can sweet talk his way through anything, and yes, I can see how that act would impress you but you need to remember that it's an act."

"You can let me have one friend!" Blaine argued. "Rachel's gone, Mike's in Chicago. I'm not close with anyone in that club. Sam and I have never seen eye to eye, and he's the _captain_ now. My parents barely acknowledge me, Cooper's in LA. I'm pretty much alone. I have the warblers, and I have you. Please tell me I still have you."

Kurt bit his lips, as his tears began to fall harder. "I feel sick every day. I wake up hating myself. I go to bed thinking about how unfair everything is, and I… I just don't want to do this anymore. I can't look at you like I used to. I've just lost the feeling, and I told you: I wish I could get it back."

"You're really ending this?" Blaine was incredulous. "After months of promising you would never stop loving me."

"Its better this way," Kurt insisted. "I thought about it, and realized what this will do for us. We can look at colleges without considering each other. We can just… grow up with no restrictions."

"You know, you're breaking my heart right now…" Blaine reasoned.

"You should leave," Kurt's voice had shrunk. "I think it would be easier for both of us if you just went home."

And so, Blaine lifted himself off the couch, and showed himself to the front door.

* * *

It was three weeks before Blaine was even ready to see anyone. He was a zombie through school. He spent every evening laying in bed, watching _Dawson's Creek _on Netflix, and wondering what he could have done differently. He felt completely worthless. How could Kurt just leave him? Was he really that dispensable? He used to have confidence. Now, that was shot. How could he pretend to be sure of himself when he knew how much he really sucked at life?

The Warblers had been his rock through it all. Jeff had called him the instant he changed his relationship status. "That little tit bag," He'd said dramatically, trying to make Blaine laugh and only slightly succeeding. "He never deserved you."

"We always hated him!" He heard Nick say in the background.

"Yeah," Jeff agreed. "We always hated him."

"Shut up, you loved him," Blaine said sadly. "Who wouldn't love Kurt? He's so…pretty and…nice…"

"You know what? I'm gunna stop you right there," Jeff interjected. "I say…you tell me one thing you hate about Kurt."

Blaine ground his teeth as he thought. "He wore make up."

"Good… Very good; keep going…"

"He was too…perfect," Blaine said. "He was perfect! What do you want me to say?"

Blaine swore he could hear Nick singing a Simple Plan song in response. It seemed louder than it should.

"Am I on speaker?" Blaine asked shortly.

"Don't worry about it. It's just the two of us, buddy!" Jeff insisted.

"Mother of… I'm hanging up."

"No! Don't!" Jeff urged, but Blaine was in no mood.

When the weeks were up, though, Blaine ended up with the Dalton boys again. He went over to Nick's for a pizza party.

"Mighty Blaine Anderson, on the prowl again," Sebastian said in amazement, walking up to Blaine as he entered the basement. Blaine wasn't at all surprised. He'd known that the news of his break up would spread at Dalton. Everyone had always been fascinated with him and Kurt. Some of the guys referred to them as "The relationship that cost the Warblers Regionals", seeing how Kurt and Blaine had spent a large portion of their rehearsal time making out.

Sebastian was shameless. "I'm really sorry to hear about your loss of love, however, I couldn't help but wonder if you might be excited about your, shall we say...availability?"

Blaine rolled his eyes, a coy smile on his face as he crossed his arms over his cardigan and hoped to god he wasn't blushing. He tried not to heat up like a Bunsen burner as he felt Sebastian's eyes looking him up and down. He had to admit it: Sebastian made his feel like no one else on the planet did. He made him feel sexy. He looked back at Sebastian. "Actually, I've decided to take the opportunity to flourish as an individual."

"Seeing how this is the first time you've been single since _puberty_, I'd say that was a fantastic idea. That's just assuming your definition of 'flourish'matches up to mine."

"God, I hope not." Blaine said. He wasn't going to lie. Flirting with Sebastian was the best he'd felt in days.

"I'd like to offer my insights," Sebastian told him, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "After all, I've been flourishing for quite some time now. I'm pretty much an expert. What do you say? You wanna come to Scandals tomorrow night? Be my wingman?"

Did Blaine want to be his wingman? It wasn't quite the same as being his date, but Blaine knew how badly he needed the night out. "I'm there."

"Fantastic," Sebastian grinned, causing Blaine to grin in return. "We'll venture out at nine-thirty sharp."

"Great," Blaine grinned. Nothing excited him more.

* * *

They took a cab to the bar from Sebastian's house.

"Don't worry, I'll cover the fare. This saves us a lot of trouble," Sebastian explained to him as they sat in the back seat. "I honestly don't plan for either of us to be in any condition to drive later."

Blaine chuckled excitedly. "Do you ever get sick of scandals?" He asked curiously. "I mean, after a whole year haven't you met everyone who goes there? How many gays even live in Lima?"

"Maybe I've met them, but you sure haven't." Sebastian told him slyly. "You're fresh meat, killer. And a prime cut if I do say so myself."

Blaine blushed, both flattered and unsure of how he felt about being "meat". "So I guess I'm not really _your_ wingman after all."

Sebastian smirked wickedly. "I guess not."

They arrived at Scandals and got in with their fake IDs without a problem. Blaine followed Sebastian down the bar, both impressed and intimidated by the confident way Sebastian carried himself. He seemed so at home at the bar. Blaine had only been their once. He felt totally awkward.

"What's your poison?" Sebastian asked him.

"Um…beer…I guess…" Blaine didn't drink often enough to know what his poison was.

"Come on, Anderson. Do shots with me," Sebastian made intense eye contact at that request. Blaine didn't know how to react.

"Um…okay…"

Sebastian ordered two shots of rum. The bartender promptly slid them across the bar. Sebastian slid Blaine's forward a bit, and saved his own. "Go…"

Blaine nervously closed his eyes and threw his head back. Sebastian smiled, satisfied, and downed his own. He exhaled slowly, slapping the bar and requesting another round. By the time they had arrived, Blaine was already feeling the first one.

"Hey, Sebastian…" An attractive, twenty-something guy with bulging biceps and iced tips approached them. Sebastian turned his back to the bar, resting his elbows on it. The way he stood, it was like he was opening himself up. Blaine watched the scenario play out, a strange feeling in his stomach. He lunged forward and grabbed his shot, drinking it as Sebastian talked to the other guy.

"Hey, Kevin, haven't seen you in a while."

Kevin's eyes landed on Blaine. "Is this your boyfriend?"

"No, of course not," Sebastian said much too quickly. Blaine swore he could hear a hint of disgust in his voice. "Blaine and I are…old friends. He wanted to come out tonight and I felt it was my friendly duty to chaperone."

Kevin chuckled, and Blaine felt a weak bolt of anger go through him. It bothered him that Sebastian was acting like Blaine was just some little brother that he was being forced to baby sit. He knew for a fact that Sebastian was attracted to him; that he had even been interested in him once. Sebastian was clearly just trying to save face in front of this guy he had the hots for. Since Kevin had approached, he and Sebastian were engaged in a sort of staring contest. They didn't even look at Blaine, even while acknowledging his presence.

Blaine needed to win Sebastian's attention back, and remind him that this was supposed to be their night. He reached for the second shot; Sebastian's shot. Glass in hand, he took a step toward Sebastian, pouring the rum down his throat as he bumped into him. He placed his hand on Sebastian's shoulder. "Come dance with me!" He urged.

Sebastian was suddenly taken out of his trance. He looked a little confused, glancing over at Blaine and the empty glass in his hand. He looked around at the bar, and saw only another glass. He smiled slowly, impressed. "Did you just drink them both?"

"I was thirsty," Blaine defended himself.

"Well, then," Sebastian said, as Kevin got bored and walked away. "I guess we'll just have to get more."

Sebastian waved to the bartender. Blaine stared at his face, trying to read it. "Who was that guy?"

"Former conquest…" Sebastian told him.

"Kind of like me?" Blaine heard himself blurt out. He immediately realized how quickly the alcohol had gone to his head.

Sebastian was amazed. He blinked at Blaine, dumbfounded for a moment, and then shook his head, letting it go. "This one was a little more successful. Let's just say, your moral standards are on a different level."

"Oh…"

They finished two more rounds, and then made their way to the dance floor. At that point, Blaine was feeling warm and loose. After a song or two, it got to the point where he had to hold on to Sebastian's shoulders to keep from swaying too far in the wrong direction. Sebastian held Blaine's waist, amused. "You're already wasted, aren't you? God, you're such a light weight."

"Kurt used to tell me that…" Blaine slurred sadly.

"Kurt Hummel probably thought it was a bad thing," Sebastian laughed. "I happen to think its fun."

Blaine shook his head. God, he was so dizzy. "I have to pee," He said, and he realized after he said it that it was true. "Can I go pee?"

Sebastian let go of him. "It is a free country, after all."

Blaine nodded. He turned off the dance floor and made his way to the bathroom. He couldn't have been gone for more than five minutes, but when he came out, Sebastian was on the edge of the dance floor, grinding with Kevin. The whole picture was pretty obscene. Kevin ran his fingers through Sebastian's hair and planted a sloppy kiss on the younger boy's mouth. The worst part was that Sebastian did nothing to stop it. Blaine felt a surge of jealousy bubbling up in his stomach. He quickly realized, though, that it was more than jealousy. He was going to be sick. He clapped a hand over his mouth and rushed back into the bathroom

When he was finished, he couldn't muster up the energy to do anything more than slouch over the toilet with his cheek pressed against the seat. That's how Sebastian found him thirty minutes later.

At first, Sebastian didn't say anything. He reached over Blaine's head and pulled the lever to flush. Then, he sighed. "Next time, you'll learn to pace yourself,"

"I'm dying," Blaine grunted. "I'm dying and alcohol is poison."

He was so embarrassed. He hated that he couldn't party with Sebastian without failing. He bet Kevin never threw up from booze.

"Come on, let's get you home." Sebastian grabbed Blaine's arm and pulled him to his feet. "You can stay over tonight. I'll sleep on the floor."

In the cab, Blaine couldn't stop thinking about the way Kevin kissed Sebastian. He hated that Sebastian had taken the opportunity to hook up with someone the minute Blaine had his back turned. He wondered if events would have played out differently if he'd been as bold as Kevin.

"Do you want to kiss me?" Blaine asked Sebastian, leaning across the cab seat.

Sebastian shoved him away. "Blaine, you smell like vomit."

Blaine felt completely defeated. In his distorted, inebriated state, his questions were all answered. Sebastian didn't want him any more than Kurt did.

Sebastian let Blaine shower when they got back to his place, and brush his teeth with a spare brush his parents kept in the linen closet. By the time he had put on the sweats and T-shirt Sebastian had offered him, he had sobered up a bit. He went into Sebastian's room to find him asleep in his sleeping bag on the floor. Blaine smiled, thinking it was sweet that Sebastian gave him the bed, and climbed in, drifting to sleep within a matter of minutes.

When he woke up, he felt even more nauseous than the night before. His mouth was completely dry, and his head was pounding. He sat up and looked around. Sebastian was sitting at his desk, cross-legged in his chair with his glasses on and his hair messed up, scrolling Facebook on his laptop.

"Oh my god," Blaine groaned.

Sebastian turned to smirk at him. "I put some water and Aspirin on the night stand."

Blaine looked over his shoulder, and then dragged himself across the mattress to obtain the drugs. He sat on the edge of the bed, and swallowed the pills quickly, then chugged about half the glass of water without breathing. Sebastian watched him and laughed.

"Quite the night last night…" Sebastian said. "I'm sorry we couldn't find you some man candy before you purged."

"It's okay. I wouldn't be into hooking up with a random stranger. Not like you are, anyway…"

Sebastian laughed. He stood up and walked over to the bed, sitting down next to Blaine. "I guess it's a matter of personal preference,"

Blaine set his glass down, acutely aware of how close Sebastian was sitting. "Yeah, I guess…"

"Anyway, I'm just glad I got you back here before you passed out. It would have been a major bitch to drag you…"

Blaine laughed weakly. He and Sebastian suddenly looked at each other at the same time, their eyes locking for the first time since Sebastian had sat down. Blaine swallowed uncomfortably, trying to will himself to look away. He couldn't, though. Something else took over him. Before he could force himself to think straight, he had made the decision to act. He had to be as bold as Kevin. He had to compete somehow with all of the other men Sebastian knew. He had grabbed the back of Sebastian's neck and was pressing their lips together.

Sebastian's skin was dryer than Kurt's. His lips were warmer somehow. Everything about him was different. Sebastian took action, and pried Blaine's mouth open with his tongue. It thrilled Blaine that Sebastian was so actively kissing him back. It was something he'd been curious to experience since the day they met, and he had to admit, he was not disappointed.

* * *

Thinks moved quickly with Sebastian, and Blaine wasn't exactly sure how it happened. They never talked about it. Fooling around with Sebastian was just something that sort of happened. Sebastian's libido seemed so much stronger than Kurt's. He practically attacked Blaine when they were together. He ravished him. Nothing had ever made Blaine feel so sexy; so powerful.

After tiptoeing the bases for a few weeks, things heated up to the point where Blaine had lost all of his inhibitions. He actually began to feel like if he didn't have sex with Sebastian, he was going to drop dead.

No, they weren't labeling their relationship, but why was that even a problem? Sebastian didn't have to be Blaine's boyfriend. One silly word didn't change the way they felt about each other. They enjoyed each other's company. They turned each other on. Sebastian wanted it, and Blaine wanted to give it to him.

They were in Blaine's bed in just their underwear one evening. Sebastian had been grinding up against him for a good number of minutes, just trying to torture him. Finally, Blaine jumped the gun. "I want to do it…" He said breathlessly. "Let's just do it."

The sex was just as good as either of them expected. Afterwards, they got dressed in silence, and Sebastian got ready to leave.

"I have to go home and get some sleep. We have a clinician coming to our early rehearsal tomorrow," Sebastian told him, making small talk as always. "We plan on beating you at Regionals this year, so you better bring your A game."

Blaine chuckled. Sebastian buttoned his slacks and walked up to Blaine, giving him a forceful kiss. "Oh, we plan on it," Blaine laughed.

"It shouldn't be hard for you," Sebastian said, lowering his voice. "You certainly brought your A game today…"

Blaine showed Sebastian out and went back up to his room. He sat down on the unmade bed, and looked around, not quite sure what he was feeling. He was uncomfortable, almost. He thought about how sleeping with Kurt had made him feel. He always felt a sense of security that he assumed would come after sleeping with anyone. Kurt always stayed when they were finished. They held each other. He didn't know what to expect from Sebastian. He had known the other boy wouldn't be able to stay too late. So why was he so disappointed?

* * *

A few days later, Blaine went to dinner at Breadsticks with all of the other show choir seniors. They'd decided the five of them needed to bond as a class, for some reason, and Blaine was secretly thrilled to be included.

"You know, we lost some talent, but I'm not worried," Sam was telling the group. "We won sectionals without Rachel singing a solo two years in a row."

"True that!" Artie nodded soulfully.

"She's always taken the lead at Regionals, though," Tina reminded the group.

"Beating the warblers has never been an issue." Sam said confidently. Blaine crossed his arms uncomfortably. "No offense, bro."

"Oh, none taken," Blaine said, although he was a little offended.

"Oh, I can assure you that it will be an issue this year…" The familiar voice set a wave of color to Blaine's face. He turned in his seat to see Sebastian approaching, out of his uniform. Apparently the Lima Bean wasn't the only place he eavesdropped on conversations. Blaine just couldn't believe he was still doing it.

"Hey!" Blaine said nervously, hoping that none of the New Directions could read his face and tell that he was sleeping with the enemy. "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah," Sam said meanly. "Do you seriously have nothing better to do but spy on your opposing team?"

"Don't flatter yourself, He Man." Sebastian snapped back. "I'm here with a friend; thought I'd come over and say hello to Blaine."

Every pair of eyes at the table traveled to Blaine. He could just tell that he was still being blamed for all of the trouble Sebastian had caused them over the years. A thousand questions raced through Blaine's mind. Who was Sebastian having dinner with? He didn't want the New Directions to know they were involved. Did Sebastian really have to single Blaine out?

"Hello…" Blaine said awkwardly. Seeing a guy he had slept with shouldn't feel so uncomfortable. Why was he so uncomfortable?

"Now, the old Sebastian would counter these underestimations with a clever plan to take you down, but why ruin the night," Sebastian grinned insincerely. "You guys have a great night. I'll see you later, Blaine."

The table was silent for a few minutes before Sam and Artie started going over ideas for guys numbers. Blaine had completely zoned out. Who the hell was Sebastian there with? Blaine finally got up the courage to look around. His eyes finally landed on a table for two, where Sebastian was sitting across from and attractive, muscular guy that Blaine had never seen before.

Blaine's heart shouldn't have broken like it did. It's not like he and Sebastian were exclusive. He should have known Sebastian was still seeing other guys. It was just something he would have to learn to be okay with.

But why had Sebastian come to the table? Did he want Blaine to know he was with another guy? Was he trying to hurt him? Was he trying to send him some kind of message?

The anxiety got too bad, and Blaine suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe. He stood up from the table abruptly. "I need air."

He stood on the sidewalk outside the restaurant, trying his hardest not to hyperventilate. He'd been so stupid, to think that Sebastian actually thought highly of him. He was just another one of Sebastian's conquests. The worst part was that somewhere, deep down, Blaine had always known. That was the reason he'd been afraid to talk about the relationship. He didn't want to get rejected.

"Are you okay?" Blaine looked up to see Tina coming out of the restaurant.

"Yeah…sorry…it just got stuffy in there."

"Something's going on with you two…" She said perceptively. "With you and Sebastian…? You turned bright pink when he came over."

Blaine couldn't help it anymore. He lost himself in a fit of sobs. Tina took control and went to hug him.

"I'm such and idiot," Blaine told her. "I thought I could just sleep with someone else…and I would feel better about everything…I didn't think…"

"You slept with him!" Tina asked with a trace of sympathy still in her voice. "Blaine, why…?"

"I don't know," Blaine told her. "He's charming, and witty and so cute, and he likes me…and what else was I supposed to do? I'm so pathetic!"

"You're not pathetic," Tina told him. "You made a mistake. It happens."

"What do I do now? He's dating that guy."

"You don't know that! He said it was just a friend."

"But, how am I supposed to face him?" Blaine asked helplessly. "I'm so humiliated."

"You have to be honest with him," Tina urged. "You can't pretend you want something you don't just to please him."

"I don't want to lose him."

"But do you even have him now?" Tina asked bluntly. "Blaine, you have to be fair to yourself. If you don't respect yourself, you can't expect him to."

Blaine swallowed the lump in his throat. Her words really got to him, and he wasn't sure why.

"You're right…" He nodded. "Um…I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"Good," Tina said gently. "Do you want to leave? I already gave them the money for your part of the bill. I figured you could use a free meal."

Blaine was surprised. He wiped tears away from his face. "You didn't have to do that. I can pay you back."

"I wanted to…" Tina smiled sincerely. "It was the least I could do for a friend in crisis."

_Friend…_ The word sounded so good to Blaine. Maybe he wasn't so alone in New Directions after all.

* * *

"Hey, sexy," Sebastian said as Blaine held open his front door the next day. "I noticed that you and Blowin' Wang split from the sticks last night. Did you get lucky?"

"I'm surprised you were paying attention," Blaine said dryly. He closed the door as Sebastian came into the foyer.

"To you…?" Sebastian smirked. "I'm always paying attention."

"Really, because I thought your _friend_ would have distracted you."

Sebastian paused for a minute. "I'm sorry, are you jealous of _Paul_?"

"I don't know. Who's Paul?"

"Like I said; he's a friend…he's as straight as a ruler, you can ask him yourself."

"I'll pass…" Blaine mumbled. Sebastian read his bitterness.

"I'm sorry, when did you get the right to care who I have dinner with?" Sebastian sneered.

"I never said I had any right!" Blaine snapped. "After all, we aren't dating!"

"No, we're not!" Sebastian yelled back.

The two of them breathed heavily for a minute, watching each other, waiting for one of them to crack.

"I don't get it," Blaine said, trying to keep his voice steady. "I always thought you liked me."

Sebastian swallowed, a cloud of regret passing over his face, "Blaine, I did. I do…you know I do."

"But you don't do relationships, do you?" Blaine challenged.

"Honestly, I've never tried." Sebastian admitted. "And honestly, I didn't think you were interested. You never brought it up."

Blaine had to stop and think. Was he ever interested in a relationship with Sebastian? He'd sort of just been going with the flow. Now, however, commitment felt like the only way to keep Sebastian away from other guys. "Neither did you!"

Sebastian bit his lip. "I always thought I was some rebound experiment," He told him, and Blaine felt extremely guilty, wondering if there was some sort of truth to that. "You were basically just offering me sex. I wasn't going to reject you. You initiated everything. I wanted to keep it on your terms. I wasn't going to make it awkward by asking for something more."

Blaine was shocked to hear this. "…Really?"

"Blaine, I've never done this before! When I heard you and Kurt broke up, the first thing I wanted to do was ask you out. But…you were vulnerable, and you'd never liked me before, and I thought I had to settle for being your friend."

"That didn't work out so well…"

"Yeah, and that's your fault," Sebastian kept on. "I've never had anyone want me for anything more then my body. I guess I'd convinced myself that it's all I had to offer…when you kissed me after that night at scandals; I guess I thought 'so much for friendship'…"

Blaine shook his head. "I'm so sorry..."

He quickly stepped toward Sebastian and stood on his tip toes to kiss him. They wrapped their arms around each other and went on for a few more minutes before Blaine broke away.

"Maybe we should just try it..." Blaine suggested. "We could hold off on the physical and just try to...be together, I guess."

"Really?" Sebastian seemed unsure. "Is that what you want?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. More than anything."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Yes, I know I said it was a one-shot but I got a couple requests to write more. And, you know, it's Seblaine…so WHY THE HELL NOT. **

**SEQUEL! (There will be one more chapter too.)**

* * *

Sebastian sat on Blaine's bed, boredly tossing a stress ball he'd found on Blaine's desk. He'd come straight from school, and his blazer was balled up at the foot of his boyfriend's bed. He'd loosened his tie and rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt.

"I want coffee," He told Blaine.

Blaine was standing in front of his open closet, staring into it contemplatively. He turned to give Sebastian a cute smile of acknowledgment. "We can go grab Starbucks."

"I can't stomach Starbucks. I find myself wondering what chemical plant decided it could pass as coffee."

"Well, the Lima bean is out of the question…" Blaine muttered. They hadn't gone there in months. He didn't think it would be right to rub their relationship in Kurt's face. Blaine pulled a cardigan/undershirt combination out of his closet and turning around. "Do you think these go together?"

Sebastian did his best to act like he was evaluating the ensemble. "Sure. What is this outfit for again?"

"I don't know…school…" Blaine shrugged, turning to hang them back up again. He often started coordinating outfits when he got restless.

"Oh my god," Sebastian chuckled incredulously. "Step away from the closet. You spend too much time in there."

Blaine rolled his eyes, smiling and going toward Sebastian. "For your information, it's been years since I've been in the closet."

He stopped and stood beside the bed. Sebastian reached out and grabbed his hands. "Oh…I see what you did there."

Blaine laughed again, pressing his palms flat against Sebastian's like a game of chicken. He hesitated, and Sebastian shifted his weight and leaned forward, planting a soft kiss on Blaine's lips. He was the one to pull away. After all, they had agreed not to focus too much on the physical stuff.

He wanted more, though. He leaned forward and forced another kiss on his boyfriend. Sebastian smiled into it. He let go of Blaine's hands and grabbed his waist, yanking him forward and pulling him onto the bed. They both laughed, adjusting their weight so they could kiss more comfortably.

After a few minutes, Blaine pulled away. In the month he and Sebastian been together, they'd learned their limits. Neither of them wanted to rile the other one up too much when they'd agreed not to have sex again until it felt absolutely right.

Usually, Sebastian understood when things didn't progress, but today it was different. Blaine could see a hungry look in his eye, and could tell that he didn't want to stop.

"Not yet…" Blaine told him nervously.

Sebastian sighed, clearly frustrated. He sat up, taking a moment to cool down. "Okay…" He finally accepted. "You're right… We should wait for the perfect moment."

"Right…" Blaine nodded. "I mean…we don't have to plan for it or anything. We'll know when it's right. I mean…won't we?"

"Don't think about it too hard, you'll hurt yourself," Sebastian teased.

"Well, what do you think?" Blaine suddenly said. "Waiting was as much of your decision as it was mine."

Sebastian shrugged coolly. "I'm ready when you are. I can honestly say I have strong feelings for you, and I think it would be fun to…express them. It's not like we haven't already known each other in the biblical way."

Blaine narrowed his eyes skeptically. "Yeah…you know, I'm pretty sure what we did was never mentioned in the bible."

Sebastian laughed out loud, giving Blaine a playful shove. "Soon…then…? I mean, if we feel it?"

Blaine bowed his head, kind of bashfully. "Yeah…soon…"

* * *

The idea that he and Sebastian were finally going to be together again after so long, gave Blaine butterflies. Sure, they hadn't decided on a specific date and time, but that didn't matter. It was going to happen. Soon. The anticipation drove him crazy.

He stopped at the pharmacy on the way home from school the next day to get condoms, because he really didn't know what the collection in his sock drawer was looking like these days. On any other day, he'd be able to make it into the house and into his room without his mother so much as saying hi to him. Unfortunately, today, she was in his room collecting his laundry when he walked in.

"Oh…hi…" He said uncomfortably, not sure what to do with the plastic bag he was holding. Maybe she wouldn't notice it.

"Hi, honey, how was school?" She asked, standing up with a basket of laundry in her arms. She wasn't looking at him, though. Her eyes burned a hole in the back.

"Fine…" He said. He rushed over to his desk and dropped his backpack, setting the bag on top of it. He'd had the initial impulse to shove the condoms in his desk drawer, but he knew that would make her think he had something to hide.

She already knew something was up, irregardless. "Why did you go to the pharmacy?"

"Um, I had a headache," Blaine turned around, giving a fake laugh to try to seem relaxed and casual. He'd always been a horrible liar, though.

"We have plenty of children's Motrin, Blaine. You know I don't like you taking aspirin."

"Mom…" Blaine rolled his eyes. He hated it when she babied him.

"It's for adults. Every thing I've read: parenting magazine…every thing about medicine says that you shouldn't let your children take it if they're still growing."

"I think I'm done growing!" Blaine insisted. Even if he wasn't, he'd taken aspirin before and survived. His mother was a self-help junkie who took everything she read to heart, and it was getting to be ridiculous.

"Look at you! You're still pint sized!"

"I am not…_pint_ sized!" Blaine cried. "Can you please leave? I have homework to do."

She wouldn't give up, though. "Is there aspirin in that bag?"

"It's not aspirin!"

"Let me see."

Blaine could feel his cheeks heating up. "…No!"

"Blaine Everett Anderson," She'd put the laundry basket down on his bed and was coming toward him. Panicked, he backed into the desk, trying to protect his purchase. His mother was too stealth for him, though. She pushed him aside and snatched up the bag.

His life was over.

She pulled the box of condoms out in what seemed like slow motion, a look of realization creeping over her face as it happened. She looked down at the box, then back to Blaine. She wasn't mad. She was just surprised.

"Oh…" Her cheeks turned red as she put them back in the bag. Blaine realized that this was a moment the two of them would probably never recover from. "I'm so sorry…"

She handed the bag back to him and he took it, avoiding eye contact, and shoved it into the desk drawer, hoping it would erase from existence. He hoped that she would walk away and pretend the whole thing never happened. He was practically eighteen, wasn't he? She could walk away and accept that he was a grown up and therefore entitled to his privacy. She really, _really _did not have to say anything, did she?

"Honey, I'm glad that you plan on being safe," Oh god. She was saying something. "You know, I've done my best to accept the fact that you're gay, and I've tried to ignore the particulars of the situation. It is what it is."

"Oh…_god,_" She needed to stop. Blaine needed her to stop.

"But…honey, now this doesn't seem like something I can ignore. Loosing your virginity is a big decision, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you got hurt!"

Blaine's mouth gaped. Wow, his mother was clueless. "Mom, just stop, okay? We don't have to talk about this."

"Blaine, you're living under our roof! You see this Sebastian fellow all the time, and I can't recall a time when I've had a single conversation with him!"

"I introduced him to you and dad weeks ago," Blaine reminded her coldly. "You didn't seem to want anything to do with him. You were nothing but polite to him. He's my boyfriend; you treated him like a study buddy."

"Personally, I didn't think you were this serious about him."

"Because, me liking guys is just a phase…?" Blaine scoffed, remembering some of the words he'd heard coming out of her mouth over the years. "…Right? It's something you can just laugh about because it's not going to last."

"Sweetheart…no one's laughed at you," She tried gently.

Blaine shook his head dismissively. "Don't worry about it. I'll be fine."

She shook her head. "Well, I'm afraid your word isn't good enough. I want to sit down for a real meal with this boy."

"Excuse me?" Blaine was horrified.

"Invite him to dinner this Saturday night. I'll tell your father to treat him decently, although I'll do you a favor and spare him the details of my concerns."

"What…?" Blaine was completely thrown off. His mother had never made this kind of effort before.

"You're an adult, and I acknowledge that," She told him. "I can't tell you who to spend your time with. I just want to be involved."

"I don't get it," Blaine said spitefully. "You never seemed to care when I was dating Kurt."

"But if you and Sebastian are this serious, I need to know, as a mother, who this boy is."

Blaine frowned. He wasn't sure how to feel. Part of him was genuinely touched that she was finally showing a little concern.

"I love you, Blaine," She told him. "Will you ask him to dinner?"

He finally nodded. "Sure…" Because at this point, how could he say no?

* * *

"A dinner party at the Anderson's humble abode…" Sebastian smirked as Blaine brought up the invitation. "I'm intrigued."

"It's not a party," Blaine assured him.

"If I'm going to be there on a Saturday night, it better be a party," Sebastian insisted.

"Oh, so our _Back To The Future _triple feature last week…?"

"It was a really a Rager!" Sebastian told him. "Let me guess, if you had known you would have dressed for it?"

Blaine rolled his eyes, ignoring the poke at him. "This will be casual. It's just…burgers and conversation. They just want to get to know you."

"Why?" Sebastian challenged.

Blaine considered telling him about the awkward encounter with his mom, but realized that if he spoke of it, it meant it actually happened. "They just do. You're my boyfriend, you know?"

"Oh, I know." Sebastian winked, making Blaine blush.

"So, you'll come?" Blaine was desperate to finalize the plans.

"I will," Sebastian sighed. "I have to admit, though. I've never had a formal dinner with a guy's parents before, so forgive me if the anxiety shows."

"Just be polite," Blaine advised. "You know, lay off the sexual innuendos. Don't do that…defense mechanism thing you do when they're asking you questions."

"What thing?" Sebastian was mildly offended.

"You know," Blaine waved his hand in the air, like he was trying to paint a picture of what he described. "…The creative insult thing."

"Blaine, they're your parents…" Sebastian snapped. "If I think of anything wickedly clever to say about them, I'll bite my tongue and save it for the car ride home."

"Seb, I'm serious," Blaine scowled.

"So am I…" Sebastian told him. "Believe it or not, I actually care about you. Do you think I'd go that far as to screw it up?"

"I guess not," Blaine mumbled.

"God…'creative insults'," Sebastian repeated in disbelief. "Most people would go for the whole 'be yourself' cliché, but _those _are your chosen words of encouragement."

Blaine laughed. "Shut up."

* * *

Blaine stood nervously in front of the mirror in the Anderson's foyer and checked for about the twelfth time to make sure his bowtie was straight. The doorbell rang and he lunged forward to answer it.

Sebastian stepped into the house holding some sort of cookie platter. Blaine looked at the simple jeans and polo Sebastian was wearing and tried to contain his disgust.

"What?" Sebastian asked.

"Nothing…" Blaine wasn't going to say anything. In the long run, it didn't matter what Sebastian wore. He could paint the picture of a perfect couple for his parents just as easily as he could if Sebastian had come in a full tux.

Blaine suddenly felt over-dressed, though. He started to undo his bowtie.

"Are you okay?" Sebastian asked, watching him remove it.

"Yeah, this thing is just strangling me…" Blaine shoved it into his pocket and led Sebastian toward the kitchen.

"Sebastian, you're here!" Blaine's mom cried when they walked in. Blaine thought it was kind of ridiculous that she feigned some sort of surprised even though she was the one who was so hell-bent on him coming for dinner.

"Hello, Mrs. Anderson," He held up his platter. "I brought snicker doodles, although I'm not going to pretend that I didn't buy the dough pre-made."

Blaine watched his mother carefully as she hesitated, sort of caught off guard. She finally took the platter from Sebastian and set it down on the counter next to the chocolate bunt cake she had made. "Lovely…" She forced a smile. Blaine wished she would try just a _little _harder to pretend like this was easy for her.

Twenty minutes later, Sebastian, Blaine, and his parents were sitting around the dining room table, engaging in pleasant conversation. Blaine wondered if he was the only one who felt uncomfortable.

"How's the burger, son?" Blaine's dad asked rigidly.

"It's a little pink, but the seasoning is flawless," Sebastian answered eloquently.

Blaine tensed up. What would have been so bad about a simple, _"Great, thanks."_?

"Now, Sebastian," Mrs. Anderson cut in, "Are you looking at schools yet?"

"My father went to Dartmouth. He's pushing for me to do the same,"

"Dartmouth is a good school," Mr. Anderson nodded. "Blaine's mother and I went to Kent State ourselves. It's not quite the Ivy League, but we enjoyed our time there."

"That's intriguing," Sebastian smirked. "Were you there for the shootings?'

Blaine glanced at him nervously.

Mr. Anderson smiled strangely. "We're old, but not that old."

Blaine cleared his throat, although he wasn't one-hundred percent why. Everyone looked at him, and he scrambled for something to say. "I was just telling Sebastian last week that he should look into Columbia and NYU, like I'm doing."

"And I was just telling Blaine last week that he shouldn't focus so much on the big name schools," Mrs. Anderson cut in.

"With all due respect, Mrs. Anderson, I think that big name schools are big for a reason. Reputation is everything. The name ensures a quality education."

Blaine knew he should appreciate that his boyfriend was siding with him, but something unsettled him about the disagreement that was happening.

"Reputation is deceiving," Mr. Anderson said calmly. "As a matter of fact, didn't Dalton academy have a good reputation? It was supposed to be a no-nonsense kind of place; the safest school in the Midwest, _quality _education. Forget the tremendous effect McKinley has had on my bank account; Blaine has been just as happy and successful there, and look at the scum Dalton's cranking out! Who was that boy with the rock salt last year? What was it…something Smith…?"

Blaine prayed to god that Sebastian would lie.

"Smythe, actually," Sebastian said timidly.

"Oh, you know him?" Blaine's mother inquired lightly.

Sebastian reached for Blaine's hand. "Look…" Oh no. This was really happening. Blaine stared down at his plate. "Your son is very important to me and I never wanted to hurt him. Yes, the salt was put into that slushy intentionally, but I never thought anyone would need surgery."

"I'm sorry. I don't understand," Mrs. Anderson shook her head, flustered. She looked helplessly to her son, who still refused to look up.

"He dove in for Kurt…you know, to protect him?" Sebastian continued to explain. "Kurt and I had been butting heads for quite some time and, childishly, I believed that scratching him up would solve our problems."

"Sebastian…"Blaine mumbled, wishing he would stop.

"So, it was meant for…that other boy…the old boyfriend…?" Mr. Anderson tried to confirm.

"It took me forever to gain Blaine's forgiveness," Sebastian admitted. "Honestly, I'm still not sure if I've forgiven myself."

Blaine finally looked up at his parents faces. They looked absolutely horrified.

Mrs. Anderson finally spoke up, "I guess it's in the past …" She said weakly.

But Blaine knew that it was over. He and Sebastian were doomed.

* * *

Blaine clenched his teeth as he led Sebastian through the front door.

"You don't have to walk me to my car, dear," Sebastian told him condescendingly. "I won't get lost. I promise."

Blaine closed the front door behind him, saying nothing.

"What, are you mad at me?" Sebastian asked.

"You just don't know when to keep your mouth shut, do you?" Blaine finally asked, following Sebastian down the front walk.

"Relax. I didn't want there to be any surprises later on."

"They would have never realized it was you, Sebastian! Don't you get it? They have the power to keep us apart! You're ruining everything!"

Sebastian turned around. "You know what? Fine! Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. But your parents aren't going to stop you from seeing me. Don't pretend that this is about that. This is about you wanting me to be some perfect angel."

"I _told_ you what I wanted from you! Why couldn't you just respect that?"

"There's a fairly _broad _line between honest and insulting. I stopped myself from being vicious, just like I said I would, but you can't honestly expect me to be in a room and not speak my mind! Your parents wanted to meet _me, _so that's who came over tonight!"

"You could have at least dressed a little nicer!" Blaine cried.

"Yeah, because I really want to wear a tie the _one _day I'm not being forced to," Sebastian rolled his eyes. "I'm not you, Blaine. I'd rather not waste my energy on coordinating my outfits. Honestly, how are you even comfortable wearing dress clothes all the time?"

"I like to look nice! Sue me!" Blaine. "At least Kurt understood that!"

"Did you seriously just compare me to your ex?" Sebastian laughed out loud. "I forgot he was little Miss perfect. How freaking silly of me."

"That's not what I'm saying," Blaine sneered.

"You think Madame Hummel is so great?" Sebastian lifted his eyebrows knowingly. "Sure, he knew much more about women's fashion than I did, but he was just as nasty as I was. You never saw him when the claws came out. That whole 'creative insult' thing you were so concerned about… I'm pretty sure he invented that."

"What are you even talking about?" Blaine crossed his arms, hating more than anything that they were talking about Kurt.

"Blaine, I'm showing you every side of me, here." Sebastian said, his voice getting softer as he shrugged vulnerably. "Maybe I don't have much experience in the relationship department, but I figured that was something I should be able to do."

"Yeah," Blaine mumbled, wondering if that was something he was doing. "Maybe…"

Sebastian stared at Blaine, waiting for him to look up and at least attempt some sort of connection. "And maybe this is exactly why I've never done this before."

"So…what…?" Blaine looked up with his trademark puppy-dog eyes. "You're saying I'm a mistake…?"

Sebastian stared down at the dark driveway. It seemed like an eternity before he spoke. "It's good that we didn't sleep together again. I don't think we were ready after all."

"Are you ending this or not?" Blaine snapped impatiently. He really just needed a straight answer.

Sebastian finally nodded, "I miss being single. It suits me better."

Blaine's face contorted as he tried to keep himself from crying. "Okay…well…bye, then." He said bitterly.

"Bye, Blaine…" Sebastian slowly got in his car and drove away, leaving Blaine in his driveway, devastated.

* * *

"Are you all right?" Tina asked him as they walked into the choir room one day. "Your relationship status changed again on Facebook, and you've seemed kind of depressed lately…"

"Can we please talk about anything else," Blaine groaned. "I really can't spend another minute thinking about what a screw up I am."

"What are you talking about?" Tina asked kindly. "You can't beat yourself up about this. We're in high school. Relationships here aren't built to last."

"It's just…" Blaine started uneasily. "Never in my life would I think _I'd_ be the one to mess things up with Sebastian Smythe."

Tina patted him gently on the arm as they sat down. "Maybe it just wasn't meant to be."

Blaine decided that, for the time being, he'd have to accept that.

Blaine was zoned out for the first part of rehearsal. He flashed back to all the great times he and Sebastian had shared. He always had fun hanging out with Sebastian. There was just something about Sebastian's unfiltered wit that kept Blaine on his toes, and the boy was so charming. He made it his mission to make Blaine blush. Blaine felt like dropping dead, right there in the choir room, knowing that they'd never share anything ever again.

"Blaine…?" He snapped into attention when he heard his name.

"What…?"

"Your captain and I discussed it. We want you to take the lead on the opener at Regionals."

"Is that a good idea?" Blaine asked, remembering how epically the Warblers had lost the year he sang _"Raise Your Glass"_.

"It's a great idea!" Mr. Shue promised. "You and Sam can start brainstorming ideas."

Blaine looked over at Sam, who gave him a weak smile. He couldn't believe Sam had recommended him for the solo over himself. Then again, that only made the pressure so much worse. He didn't want anyone to regret giving him the opportunity.

Sam approached Blaine after class. "So…do you have a song in mind?" He asked.

"You can pick it…I don't care," Blaine said passively. He really didn't.

"Well, I want your opinion," Sam said sincerely. "Why don't you come over after school? Between my iTunes library and Kurt's I'm sure we can come up with something."

"Kurt's…" Blaine went clammy at the thought of seeing him.

"He has rehearsal or something today. You probably won't even see him," Sam promised.

Blaine nodded uneasily. He didn't want to completely shut Sam down. "Yeah... I guess that's okay. I'll be there."

* * *

And so, Blaine ended up in Kurt's house. The space was all too familiar, and it felt extremely weird to be their in such a different context.

"Okay, so why don't we start by establishing genre?" Sam began. "What are you feelings about country?"

"I've never tried it…" Blaine admitted.

"So…risky…" Sam nodded, accepting it quickly.

"Why don't we just do some classic rock? That's what Finn always did. What about _Renegade_ by Styx_? _He told me once he always wanted to do it. It could be all the guys…very intense."

"Here's the thing," Sam shook his head, appearing kind of frustrated. "We already have enough hard core group numbers. Mr. Shuester wants to showcase a soloist. Do you know why we picked you?"

"No…" Blaine wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"You know, Rachel always found that emotional connection in her songs. You do that too."

"Not as well as she does," Blaine reminded him. "You guys really shouldn't trust me with song choice. I don't know what I'm doing."

"Blaine, do you remember when you were mad at Kurt for texting that guy from the music store?" Sam asked.

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed, wondering where Sam was going with this. "Yeah…"

"Well, first off, you should know that most of the pick up lines Kurt sent to him were ones I came up with."

"Um…"

"Secondly, that angry number you did was probably one of the most awesome, intense performances I've ever seen. That's how I know you can connect to a song like Rachel always did. You're better than you think. You just need to trust that, and find a song you can really perform."

* * *

Sam and Blaine worked for another hour and came up with a few options. Blaine was hesitant to pick any of them, though. He didn't know which one felt right. Finally, they decided they needed to sleep on it, and Blaine prepared to head out.

Unfortunately, he bumped into Kurt, who was coming through the front door.

"I was here working on a number with Sam," Blaine said quickly; defensively.

"Oh…okay…" Kurt replied, flustered.

"Don't worry. I'm leaving." Blaine said, awkwardly waiting for Kurt to move so he could squeeze past him.

"Wait!" Kurt stopped him. "How are you? We haven't talked in a while."

"I guess we haven't."

"It's funny," Kurt joked awkwardly. "It seemed like you and Sebastian both gave up caffeine cold turkey. I haven't seen you two in the Lima Bean in months."

"Oh…" Blaine felt weird that Kurt was bringing that up.

"Blaine, come on. You don't have to hide from me. I mean, I'm not happy that you went after Sebastian, but that's only because I think he's a jerk and... I care about you. Honestly, though, it doesn't matter. You had every right. I just wish you and I could still be friends."

Blaine realized in that moment how much he missed the way Kurt reached out to people. "Yeah, me too…" He said softly.

Kurt smiled. "Good. So, talk to me."

Blaine didn't know what to say. "I'm surprised Sebastian hasn't gone to the coffee shop. I thought the only reason he stayed away when he and I were together was the fact that I made him."

"Maybe he's more afraid of me than he'll admit," Kurt laughed weakly, clearly trying hard to make Blaine believe he was fine talking about Sebastian. "For the record, I'm sorry it didn't work out between you two. What happened? Do I need to go after him with some strongly worded cracks about his bone structure?"

Blaine chuckled. "He said he needed to be able to show every side of himself, whatever that means. Apparently he didn't feel like he could do that with me."

"That's what everybody needs, I guess. Even you, although I know you won't admit it." Kurt said thoughtfully.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know. It mean's you're very…conscious of how you come across. It's not a bad thing in general, but…I always thought you'd be happier if you'd just let your hair down."

"So why didn't you tell me this when we were dating?" Blaine asked uncomfortably.

Kurt shrugged coyly. "I guess I was keeping some things under wraps too."

"Ah. I guess we were doomed then," Blaine sighed.

Kurt grinned. "I guess so. It's interesting Sebastian said that, though. Maybe he's more mature than I thought. He really takes care of himself."

"Yeah…he's full of surprises," Blaine agreed.

Kurt bit his lip, looking like he wanted to say something. "Well, I'll let you go, Blaine."

"Okay. It was good to see you," Blaine started toward the door again.

"I'll be in the audience at Regionals," Kurt informed him as he pulled it open. "Sing something good, okay?"

Blaine flashed a smile over his shoulder. "Count on it."

* * *

Blaine stood in the wings before the New Directions performance. He'd been nervous for performances before, but this felt different. For the first time, it really felt like he was putting something on the line.

He'd bumped into Sebastian in the lobby, and he wanted to tell him. He wanted to tell him how much he missed him; how he'd be singing for him this afternoon. Instead, all he could muster up was a simple, "break a leg".

Sebastian said the same, a small smile of encouragement. It wasn't the smile of his that Blaine was used to, and he hated it. All he wanted was to see the smile he'd fallen head over heels for. As he waited to go on stage, he realized he needed to utilize the feelings he was having. He would connect with the song, just like Sam had told him to.

The announcer introduced them, and the stage darkened. Blaine went and stood in the center of the stage. The girls formed a circle around him. A pair of drum sticks clicked together, telling him that the band was about to start up. He burst through the wall the girls formed, belting out the first notes.

"_This is the story of a girl_

_Who Cried a river and drowned the whole world_

_And while she looked so sad in photographs_

_I absolutely love her, when she smiles…"_

He performed his heart out as the girls danced around him. Even though Sebastian was not a girl, every word resonated with him, and he wanted the judges to know that.

"_How many days in a year_

_She woke up with hope, but she only found tears_

_And I can be so insincere_

_Making her promises, never for real_

_As long as she stands there waiting_

_Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes_

_How many days disappear?_

_When you look in the mirror, and so how do you choose"_

He dared to look into the audience where the warblers were sitting. Sebastian's face was unreadable, and Blaine forced himself not to look at it anymore. It would drive him to insanity.

"_Your clothes never wear as well the next day _

_And your hair never falls in quite the same way_

_But you never seem to run out of things to say_

_This is the story of a girl_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_

_And while she looks so sad in photographs _

_I absolutely love her_

_When she smiles…"_

He danced around with Brittany for the dance break, feeling great about the performance as he hit every move with precision. _Screw Sebastian_, he thought, _we're going to nationals. _He was feeling this performance unlike any of the other times he'd been on stage.

"_Your clothes never wear as well the next day _

_And your hair never falls in quite the same way_

_But you never seem to run out of things to say_

_This is the story of a girl_

_Who's pretty face she hid from the world_

_And while she looked so sad and lonely there_

_I absolutely love her_

_When she smiles…"_

The song ended and Blaine struck his final pose. The audience applauded, and for the first time, he really trusted Sam's judgment in picking him to perform.

* * *

The New Directions won, and no one was surprised. Blaine, however, couldn't believe how quickly the year was slipping away from him. He was almost done with high school. Next year, he'd be away at college and everything would be different. He decided the Monday after the competition that he should go back to the Lima Bean. Soon, it wouldn't even be an option anymore.

"What a coincidence," Kurt said, handing him his coffee. "You're not the only one who decided to make your triumphant return today."

Blaine turned around to see Sebastian sitting at a table. He gave Kurt a small smile and then went to greet Sebastian.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked.

Sebastian looked up timidly. "It is now."

Blaine sat down, and Sebastian watched him unsurely.

"You guys were great at Regionals," Blaine tried.

"Not as good at you, apparently," Sebastian reminded him. "Your solo…it was good."

"That song was for you." Blaine admitted. "I was told I needed to express myself."

"Ah…" Sebastian didn't seem to want to make eye contact.

Blaine would have done anything at that point to connect with him.

"I miss you." He choked out. "Sebastian…I really liked everything about you, and I don't care what my parents think. You made me happy. That's all that mattered. Can we just go back and try it all over again?"

Sebastian finally looked at him, a pained look on his face. "I can't…"

Blaine let out a frustrated breath. "What? Do you have another boyfriend or something?"

"Of course not," Sebastian said, his nose crinkling in disgust. "You know better than anyone that relationships aren't my thing."

"All I'm asking is that you take me back on a probationary basis," Blaine proposed. "Let me take you out for dinner. If we have an awful time, that's it. You can just stop answering my calls."

Sebastian smiled, but there was still something cold about it. "Those sound like reasonable terms."

"So you'll go?" Blaine tried his best not to look too thrilled about it.

"Yeah, I'll go."

* * *

**The Song Is "Absolutely" By Nine Days**

**It keeps messing up the link sooo...um... just do that down there without the spaces between the words and the periods. **

**www . youtube . com/watch?v=ZIANBamMgas&ob=av2e**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yep. The final part. I wanted to focus on Sebastian a little more here, and just sort of explore his side of the dynamic.** **I wanted to do things a little differently in part two. I've read a lot of stuff where Sebastian has a lot of trouble being in a monogamous relationship, but I think it would be more fun to portray him as someone who's honestly trying to put his past behind him. Also I kind of wanted to explore a Blaine-at-fault situation instead. Not that I hate Blaine, I just think his character needs to screw up more...just for Ss&Gs. ANYWAY, now that Blaine has grown up a tiny bit, I'm actually getting into Seb's issues. So. Enjoy. Review. You know. Whatever. :D**

* * *

"Hey, man, what's up!" Sam asked, approaching Blaine at a bay of computers in the school library on day during lunch.

"Nothing, really…" Blaine said, staring at his screen with intense concentration and scribbling notes down in his day planner.

"Honestly?" Sam asked, falling down into the seat next to his and turning on the computer. "The way you're looking at that computer, it seems pretty life or death. Please tell me this isn't a _War Games_ situation."

"What…?" Blaine narrowed his eyes, confused.

"Nothing…just…seriously, what's the problem? Maybe I can help."

"I have a date Friday night," Blaine admitted.

Sam smiled goofily. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"Sebastian," Blaine sighed, turning toward Sam. "He agreed to give me another chance. That means that if we have any chance at all in getting back together, the date has to be perfect, so I'm looking into our fine dining options."

Sam reached over and snatched up Blaine's notes. His brow furrowed as he read them. "Francesco's…?"

"It's Italian." Blaine told him.

"Why not just take him to breadsticks…?"

"The ambient lighting is supposed to be better,"

Sam shook his head, reading the next line. "I can't even pronounce this one,"

"Château de l'amour…? It's French…" Blaine shrugged. "He lived in Paris; I'm assuming he likes French food."

"But does anyone _actually _like French food?" Sam challenged. "Ask yourself that, Blaine."

Blaine got frustrated and reached forward to snatch the book out of Sam's hand. "I don't know, Sam! They're just ideas!"

"Whoa, chill," Sam said defensively. "Look, you don't have to try so hard."

"Of course _you'd _say that," Blaine mumbled. "Not everyone can rely on their washboard abs and luscious Brad Pit lips to get them a second date."

Sam chuckled embarrassedly. "Blaine, come on. Do you really think it would be fun to eat at one of these places?"

"I think it would be classy," Blaine assured himself.

"Look, I get it," Sam leveled with him. "I used to take Quinn on fancy dates trying to impress her, and the idea of it was so great that for a while, we convinced ourselves that we were actually having a good time. I think you should take him somewhere fun. Mercedes and I always went places like the arcade or _color me mine_. It's more fun to let loose and act like a kid."

"So you're saying I shouldn't take him for French food?"

Sam shook his head. "Honestly, I think that would be the worst idea ever."

* * *

Sebastian got home from school that Friday and was immediately aware of his mother's voice. Somewhere in the depths of their more than comfortably-sized home, she was yelling again.

"Six months!" She cried, and Sebastian began to follow her voice. "Our name has been on that guest list for six months, and you're telling me _now _that you don't want to go? No! I won't accept that."

Sebastian came to the half-open door to the home office, and peeked inside. She was pacing around, appearing to be absolutely livid.

"Well, I'm going!" She shouted. "But if you think I'm going to tell everyone that you just _decided _to stay in New York at the last minute, you're wrong."

Sebastian wasn't surprised that his dad was staying away again. It had been weeks since his parents had spent a single night together.

His mother hung up the phone and tossed it to the floor, causing Sebastian to flinch. He watched expressionlessly as his mother breathed heavily. Slowly, she lifted her gaze and noticed him. Quickly, she collected herself.

"Sebastian, sweetheart," She came to him and gave him an awkward, one-sided hug. "How was school, honey?"

"Fine," Sebastian answered boredly.

"Good," She smiled distantly, her hands still clasping his shoulders. "Well, so you know I've got a benefit tonight, so why don't I just transfer forty dollars or so into your checking account and you can get whatever you'd like for dinner."

"Actually, Blaine's taking me out tonight," Sebastian said, although he was beginning to get less and less excited about the date.

"Oh. Well, I'll put the money in anyway. You'll use it for something."

"Right…" Sebastian said softly. His mother finally let go and started toward the door. "So, Dad's staying in New York again?"

She turned and flashed him a nervous smile, "Yes, something came up; an early Monday conference or something."

"Oh…" Sebastian couldn't let himself react. "Have fun at your dinner."

"You too, sweetheart," His mother replied.

Once she was gone, Sebastian headed up to his room. He sat down on his bed and immediately started to remove his Dalton tie. He contemplated, briefly, canceling his date with Blaine. He knew it was likely that his mom would come home an emotional wreck tonight after one too many glasses of champagne. He already had to worry about her; he didn't want to deal with Blaine's impossible standards.

There was something about Blaine, though, that he couldn't quite give up on. He didn't know what it was. Maybe it was the fact that Blaine was the only person who _tried_ to see him as more than just an object. Maybe the attempts were unsuccessful, but Sebastian had to enjoy the efforts. He hated to admit to himself that he wanted the same thing as anyone did; to be swept off his feet by Prince Charming. It was possible that Blaine Anderson would be his only opportunity.

Suddenly, Sebastian's phone started to vibrate. He pulled it out of his pocket and read the text, from the suitor himself.

_"Dress down, tonight. I've been advised to show you my casual side."_

Sebastian raised his eyebrows, honestly kind of frightened, but intrigued none-the-less. He chuckled and tossed his phone down beside him, beginning to remove his blazer.

* * *

Of all the places Blaine could have taken him, the roller disco would have been his last guess.

"You could have at least given me a heads up so I could buy my own skates," Sebastian teased as he laced up his rentals. "I'm not used to bathing in other people's sweat."

Blaine just chuckled, standing over the bench that Sebastian was sitting on and holding out a hand to help him up. Sebastian accepted the assistance, and the two of them began to shuffle over to the rink.

Sebastian glanced over at Blaine, still shocked that he'd been so willing to leave the house in a simple striped Henley and jeans. Sebastian had opted for yet another jeans and polo combination, only this time he felt like he was dressed appropriately. He couldn't remember the last time he'd gone roller skating, and didn't want to admit that he was kind of excited as Blaine helped him onto the rink.

"If I fall on my ass, its blood on your hands, Anderson," He grumbled.

Blaine slipped his hand in Sebastian's lacing their fingers together. "If you fall, I'll catch you."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. It was disgusting how adorable Blaine was. "I'd crush you."

"It wouldn't be any harder than the first time you crushed me," Blaine replied cutely.

"You need to stop," Sebastian choked back a laugh.

"Why's that?" Blaine asked. "…Because if I make you smile then I might _actually _have a chance at getting you back?"

Sebastian played it cool. "I wouldn't want you getting your hopes up."

"I'm not," Blaine shrugged. "My hopes are…completely down. They're subterranean."

"Subterranean…?" Sebastian let go of Blaine's hand and moved in front of him, facing him and gliding backwards on his wheels. Blaine redirected himself to move around Sebastian.

"Yes." Blaine said surely. "I'm on probation. I understand that."

"Really…?" Sebastian didn't quite believe him. Blaine seemed way too confident.

Blaine just nodded and turned around, skating in front of Sebastian now. Sebastian hesitated for a minute before following him.

They skated a few more laps before the rink's DJ came over the loudspeaker and announced a Karaoke contest near the snack bar. Blaine gave Sebastian a knowing grin, and immediately started moving toward the rink's exit.

"I should have known," Sebastian teased Blaine. "Any opportunity to get behind a mike…"

"Sing with me," Blaine said, reaching for Sebastian's hands.

"I don't do Karaoke," Sebastian tried, although he'd always wanted to sing with Blaine.

"Of course you do," Blaine grinned. "Come on. It's just for fun."

Sebastian laughed. How could he turn Blaine down?

They were the first ones to make it to the stage. They picked their song and stood waiting while the DJ announced them.

"Ladies and Gentleman, give it up for Sebastian and Blaine,"

The familiar riff started up; a riff both of them had grown up with. Sebastian licked his lips, preparing to sing as Blaine started bouncing coolly, really getting into the rhythm. Blaine took the first lines.

"_You might've been hurt, babe_

_That ain't no lie_

_You've seen them all come and go…"_

Sebastian had to stop himself from melting. Blaine certainly had that boy band charisma, and it definitely shook Sebastian up when Blaine sang the lyrics to him. He got control of himself, though, and sang the next lines to Blaine.

"_I remember you told me,_

_That it made you believe in_

_No man, no cry_

_Maybe that's why…"_

They took the chorus together, harmonizing flawlessly.

"_Every little thing I do,_

_It doesn't seem enough for you_

_You don't want to lose it again_

_But I'm not like them_

_Baby, when you finally_

_Get to love somebody_

_Guess what?_

_Its gonna be me…"_

Things got pretty intense about halfway through the chorus, when they made eye contact. Sebastian started the second verse.

"_You've got no choice, babe_

_But to move on and you know_

_There ain't no time to waste…"_

Blaine jumped in seamlessly.

"_You're just too blind to see,_

_But in the end, you know its gonna be me_

_You can't deny_

_So just tell me why…"_

Sebastian fell out of things for a minute, just watching as Blaine kept singing.

"_Every little thing I do,_

_Never seems enough for you…"_

Sebastian caught himself and joined in again.

"_You don't want to lose it again,_

_But I'm not like them,_

_Baby, when you finally,_

_Get to love somebody,_

_Guess what,_

_It's gonna be me…"_

They performed the rest of the song and were rewarded with tremendous applause. Both breathing heavily, they glanced at each other, both of them a little embarrassed that they'd gotten so emotionally invested in an _N*Sync _song. It didn't matter, though. They'd reached an understanding.

* * *

At the end of the night, Blaine drove Sebastian home and walked him to his front door.

"So, did you have fun tonight?" Blaine asked Sebastian.

"More than I'm proud to admit," Sebastian replied. "Honestly, this is one of the best nights I've ever had with you."

"So, we'll get together again soon?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"Yeah, definitely…" Sebastian said softly. He leaned in and planted a light Kiss on Blaine's lips. Blaine blushed and gave him a quick wave before Sebastian slipped inside, and Blaine made his way back to his car.

As he was about to get into the car, a stretch limo pulled up to the curb in front of Sebastian's house. Blaine squinted at the figure emerging from it. He realized it was Mrs. Smythe, wearing a ball gown and holding her shoes, stumbling up the driveway. Blaine suppressed a laugh. He loved it when adults were drunk.

"Hey, Blaine," She said cheerfully as she walked past him.

He just smiled and gave her a quick wave, making sure she made it inside before he finally left the property.

* * *

Blaine decided he'd play it cool for the weekend. He'd give Sebastian space, and let the other boy call him first. However, Sebastian didn't call him. It got to be Tuesday, and they still hadn't spoken since their date.

"You never told me how it went," Sam said before Glee rehearsal.

"Oh yeah," Tina jumped in, having overheard. "Your big date was last Friday!"

"Well, he said he had fun," Blaine said uneasily. "And, you know, we kissed at the end of the night."

"That's awesome!" Tina clapped.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure what it meant," Blaine tried.

"It _means _he still likes you," Tina said.

"Yeah, dude, why would he kiss you if he didn't?" Sam agreed.

"Maybe he made a mistake. He hasn't called me or texted me at all."

"He's probably waiting for _you _to call him," Tina pressed. Blaine nodded. Yeah, that was probably it.

And so, as soon as he got home from school, he picked up his phone and dialed.

"Hello…?" Sebastian answered. His tone was so basic; so formal. Blaine suddenly felt stupid for having any hope at all.

"Um…hey," He said unsurely. "Are you up for coffee?"  
There was a long pause, and Blaine wondered if Sebastian had just hung up on him.

"I don't know. I don't think so."

"Okay, well maybe tomorrow…" Blaine tried.

"No, I can't…look, I have to go," Sebastian said quickly. "I'll talk to you later."

He hung up before Blaine could even say goodbye.

Blaine lowered his phone, completely thrown off. If Sebastian was just going to keep giving him the cold shoulder, what was even the point of going out with him again; of kissing him and saying they were going to work on things. Blaine felt a rush of anger go through him. He couldn't believe he'd been so stupid. He should've known Sebastian would only toy with his emotions. It wasn't fair. Why did _Sebastian _get to be the one in control?

* * *

Blaine didn't want to give up so easily. He remembered their duet at the roller rink. There was no way that didn't mean anything. By Thursday, Sebastian still hadn't called him back, and Blaine realized how reluctant he was to lose him without a fight. He dialed Sebastian the moment the final bell rang. Sure, it would be another two hours until Blaine could even see him, because of Glee rehearsal. He just wanted to get to him before anyone else could. He'd hate it if Sebastian already had other plans tonight.

The phone went to voicemail after two rings, and Blaine felt a lump forming in his throat.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked him as he came into the choir room.

"Two rings," Blaine spat back at him. "When the phone only rings twice, that's how you know someone intentionally sent you to voicemail, right?"

"Dude, I don't know…" Sam said timidly. "Is this about Sebastian?"

"Of course it is," Blaine mumbled angrily. "He's ignoring me. I don't know what I did! Our date went so well!"

"Look, maybe it's not even about you," Sam tried. "The dude goes to a prep school; maybe he's busy studying for AP tests or something. Maybe he just can't talk."

"Stop being so optimistic," Blaine cried. "He's ignoring me! If it wasn't personal, he'd make sure I knew that."

"He probably doesn't realize that you're obsessing. Just wait until tomorrow. He might come around for the weekend."

"I doubt it," Blaine sulked. "Sebastian's never going to speak to me again."

"Did you say something about Sebastian?" Sugar's voice asked from behind them. Blaine turned toward her, confused, and nodded. "Sebastian Smythe: The Dalton boy?"

"Yes…" Blaine said slowly, a little annoyed that she'd been eavesdropping.

"Are you talking about his parents?" She asked with a knowing smile on her face as she leaned in, clearly about to divulge some juicy information. "You heard about it, right?"

"No. What are you talking about?" Blaine tried to come up with his own explanation, but realized he couldn't think of anything.

"Well…" Sugar said, taking a deep breath. "_His_ mom is in the DAR with _my _mom and _my _mom said that _his _mom has been a hot mess for _months_. And apparently his _dad, _Mr. Big-shot-state's-attorney,was caught sneaking out of some cheap Manhattan hotel this weekend with some trampy lady ambassador, like, some guy who's wife is _also _in the DAR saw them in the lobby with his own eyes, and Sebastian's mom found out and now she's divorcing him."

"Oh my god…" Blaine's heart sank. He couldn't imagine what Sebastian must be feeling right now, and hated himself for making everything about him.

"I know!" Sugar said excitedly. "It's like _Days of Our Lives_."

"I guess it's not AP exams then," Sam said, trying to lighten the mood.

Blaine shook his head, covering his mouth lightly with his hand, completely in shock. He had no idea what to do from this point, but he realized that he wouldn't be able to sit around doing nothing.

* * *

He rang the Smythe's doorbell that afternoon, balancing two cups of coffee and a German chocolate cake that he'd picked up from the bakery.

Sebastian answered the door, a cross look on his face as he took Blaine in. "What the hell is that?" He asked, eyeing the box.

"I'm sorry," Blaine babbled. "It's just that, I didn't know what to say or do, so I brought…baked goods…which always seem to help in…sad situations..."

A look of realization came over Sebastian's face, and he sighed, frustrated, holding the door open for Blaine. "I told Jeff not to tell you."

"It wasn't Jeff," Blaine promised, as Sebastian led him into the kitchen. "Actually it was Sugar Motta. I guess I didn't realize how quickly information spread amongst, you know, you high society people."

Sebastian took the coffee and cake out of Blaine's arms and set them on the counter. He stood with his back to Blaine for a moment, staring sadly at the goodies. "Did you honestly think a cake was going to help anything?" He asked weakly.

"Sebastian…" Blaine began. "I want you back. I wasn't kidding."

Sebastian still didn't turn around. He spoke over his shoulder. "You don't want to be around for this, Blaine. Everything's screwed up."

"It will get better," Blaine said optimistically. "It's just a road bump…"

"I can't give you what you need right now," Sebastian interrupted, his voice steady. "I'm a mess. I have too much to worry about, and as much as I'd like to pretend this isn't happening and go on your little dates every night, it's just not going to happen."

"No one's asking you to pretend," Blaine pleaded weakly. "I want to be here for you."

"I don't need you," Sebastian finally faced him, holding back tears as he spoke firmly.

"Why do you think it's better to shut me out?" Blaine hissed, inching up to Sebastian. "I don't care if you're angry. Be angry. Take it out on me. I don't care. I'm ready for it."

Sebastian swallowed. Blaine could tell it was taking all of his strength not to break down. "You don't get it…"

Blaine didn't have the same strength. He took another step toward Sebastian, gently stroking his face as tears began to well up in his eyes. "I don't need anything from you, Sebastian. You don't have to do a thing…just… let me take care of you…"

Sebastian was starting to shake; he reached up and placed his hand on top of Blaine's. Unable to control himself any longer, he grabbed Blaine and took him in a powerful kiss. Sebastian felt his emotions being drained out of him. His tears finally began to fall, wetting Blaine's face. Blaine didn't care, though. He simply continued to kiss him tenderly.

And that's when Sebastian realized that maybe Blaine was his prince charming after all.

He broke away from Blaine, "I love you…" He choked hoarsely. It was something he had never said before; something he had never even meant to say now. He couldn't take it back, though, and he didn't want to.

"I love you too," Blaine replied softly. They kissed again, this time for a little while longer. Finally, when they broke apart, Blaine took the opportunity to ask, "Are you going to eat your cake or not?"

Sebastian chuckled, planting a final kiss on Blaine's forehead before turning around and going to fetch plates and silverware so they could eat.

* * *

Blaine and Sebastian quickly became inseparable. They would go to school, and to their respective glee club rehearsals, but other than that, they were spending all of their time together.

He had to admit, it was work.

"Blaine, how are things with Sebastian?" Tina asked during lunch, as she noticed him texting, assuming correctly who was on the receiving end.

"Challenging," He answered honestly. "But it's worth it."

"What do you mean by 'challenging'?"

"There are just a lot of silences…him not wanting to talk, you know?" Blaine shrugged. "It's just hard not knowing what he's worrying about. His whole life is screwed up and there's nothing either of us can do. It's just…rough."

"When he's ready to talk to you, he'll let you know," Tina assured him. "Are you guys coming to prom?"

Blaine was a little caught off guard by the question. Honestly, he hadn't thought about prom at all.

"I don't think so…" He said thoughtfully. "I don't think he'd be up for it."

"It's our senior year!" Tina argued.

"Yeah, but I've already been to two McKinley proms, and Sebastian comes first now…"

Tina pouted lovingly. "Well, for the record, we'll miss you…"

"Yeah, I'll miss you too." Blaine said. He had no regrets, though. Making Sebastian his number on priority just felt _right._

* * *

Blaine and Sebastian had gotten into the habit of completely letting themselves go when they were together. Ever since Sebastian's parents filed for divorce and he and Blaine got back together, the little things stopped mattering to them. They wore sweats. They let themselves get food on their faces. They weren't embarrassed if one of them fell asleep during a movie and started to drool.

The thing was, they were happy. Sebastian just needed to relax and be comfortable, and he needed someone next to him who would smile and tell him that everything was okay. Blaine's heart broke for Sebastian, and although he understood that he alone couldn't fix what Sebastian was going through, he was beyond willing to do what he could.

Blaine came back to his room from the bathroom one night and found Sebastian sitting on the edge of his bed and staring at the looping menu of _Forrest Gump_, which Blaine assumed he'd just popped into the DVD player.

"We said we were going to culture ourselves; watch the classics, right?" Sebastian asked, smirking.

"Hey, I said you could choose the movie," Blaine said. He climbed onto the bed and knelt behind Sebastian, beginning to massage his shoulders. "I have no objection."

Sebastian relaxed into his hands, rolling his head back and closing his eyes. After a few minutes, he reached up and removed Blaine's hand, keeping hold of them as he turned around to kiss him. It was soft and passionate. There was really nothing sexual about it, which wasn't rare for their kisses these days.

"I love you," Sebastian said vulnerably, stroking Blaine's burgeoning sideburn. "You've become my rock, and I just…wasn't expecting it."

"Me neither," Blaine laughed, his heart swelling.

Then, Sebastian got a weird look on his face. "Do you realize that it's been six months since we…you know…did the deed?"

Blaine's eyes practically popped out of his head. He was _not _expecting Sebastian to bring up the S-E-X. "No…" He stammered. "Actually, I don't even think about that."

"You don't…?" Sebastian laughed out loud, not even kind of buying it. "Ever…?"

"Well, you know, I've been with _so _many guys, you just sort of blend in with the other super hot memories," Blaine teased.

Sebastian gave him a playful shove. "You are such an ass."

Blaine cackled. "And you have such a great one…" He leaned in and gave Sebastian another loving peck on the lips. Sebastian wanted more though, and leaned in for an extra one.

When Blaine pulled away, Sebastian smiled, satisfied, down at the comforter. "We've really screwed ourselves over, Anderson," He informed his boyfriend. "Now when we finally do it again, it's actually going to have to be special." His face twisted, as he feigned disgust.

"Special... wow..." Blaine's eyes narrowed. "You're going to make me wait until our wedding night, aren't you?"

"No!"

"You are!" Blaine cried. "You've revirginized! I knew it!"

"Shut up! I was thinking more like…after prom, like in _American Pie_."

Blaine realized he needed to stop being so surprised when that word came up. "Oh…" His face fell slightly.

"Or not…" Sebastian said slowly, trying to read his face. "I mean, I don't want to be so lame as to invite myself to _your_ prom. I mean, the closest thing Dalton has is our spring mixer with Crawford, otherwise, I'd ask you."

"No! I'm just surprised you want to go," He admitted. "Honestly, I would've asked you but you've seemed so content with staying in all the time…"

"Blaine, don't get me wrong, I love just laying around with you all the time, but I'm starting to feel a little bit like John and Yoko. I'm ready to put an end to our little bed-in and experience the real world again."

"Seriously…?" Blaine hoped Sebastian wasn't just agreeing to go to prom for his benefit.

"It's sweet of you to try to sacrifice your senior prom for my sake," Sebastian told him. "But you need to stop tiptoeing around me. And, to be honest, I was really hoping you'd ask me because, you know, I don't get a real prom, and I really don't want to graduate high school without going."

"In that case," Blaine grinned. "Sebastian Smythe, would you accompany me to my senior prom?"

Sebastian grinned ear to ear, leaning in for another kiss "I'd be honored".

* * *

Blaine didn't actually use his alarm clock. He'd set an alarm on his phone that automatically went off every weekday, because he'd forgotten so many times to set his actual one.

The morning after his prom proposal, Blaine stirred to the chimes coming from his phone, and thought it was weird that his alarm was going off, because he didn't remember going to bed.

In fact, he didn't remember Sebastian ever going home either, which would explain the fact that Sebastian was spooning him.

"No…" Blaine rubbed his eyes, and slipped out from under Sebastian, going to turn off his phone. "Oh no, no. Sebastian, wake up!"

"Why?" Sebastian groaned.

"It's six thirty, and my parents are going to freak out if they find out you slept over."

"I slept over?" Sebastian asked, groggy. He sat up and looked around, and then he was suddenly alert. "Oh crap, I slept over!"

"Grab your stuff. Come on. Hopefully, they didn't see your car in the driveway…"

Sebastian quickly grabbed his phone, wallet, and keys and followed Blaine to the door. Blaine did his best to ease it open so it wouldn't squeak, and looked around to make sure the coast was clear. Unfortunately, he heard someone coming up the stairs.

"OH CRAP!" Blaine cursed in a panic, slamming the door. As soon as he did it, he realized it might not have been the best idea.

"Blaine…?" His mother's voice called from down the hall. "Is everything alright?"

"If you love me, you'll get in the closet," Blaine hissed urgently at Sebastian, dragging him over and pulling open the door. The closet was packed, though.

"Bet you regret owning so many outfits _now_, don't you, Blaine?" Sebastian asked smartly.

There was a knock on the door. "Blaine! What's going on?"

"Get under the bed," Blaine snapped, pushing Sebastian back in the opposite direction.

The door swung open and Mrs. Anderson found Blaine pushing Sebastian to the ground next to the bed. Both of the boys froze, and she looked back and forth between the two of them, her assumptions running wild. She was clearly not amused.

"Good morning," She said smoothly. "I'm assuming you two slept well."

"We were watching a movie!" Blaine laughed nervously.

"Yeah… we didn't mean to…"

"Fall…"

"Yeah…asleep…"

"Asleep…"

Both of them were speaking in dysfunctional sentences.

"Blaine, you know the rules. Boys aren't allowed over past eleven on school nights, and they're especially not allowed to sleep with you in your _bed_. Now, I know you boys are sexually active…"

"Oh dear lord," Sebastian said. If he hadn't said it, Blaine would have.

"…but rules are rules. What are Sebastian's parents going to think?"

"Well, actually, they've been pretty distracted they probably won't even realize I was gone."

Mrs. Anderson blinked at him, still unimpressed. Blaine knew that neither of his parents had really fully gotten past the whole rock salt thing.

"Sebastian, you better get home if you want to get dressed in time for school," She instructed sternly. "Blaine, get dressed. We'll discuss your punishment over breakfast."

Blaine eyed Sebastian apologetically as he exited, his embarrassed eyes glued to the floor. Blaine looked nervously at his mom, and quickly realized that this situation was not going to end well.

* * *

Blaine glared off into space, thinking about how unfair life was as he ran his paintbrush over the decorations he was helping Brittany's prom committee put together. He didn't even understand how he became part of the prom committee.

"This sucks," He told Tina, who was working hard next to him. "I'm stuck decorating pieces for a prom I don't even get to go to."

"Maybe your parents are just trying to scare you," Tina tried. "They'll un-ground you before Saturday. They have to."

"They think I had…teenage relations under their roof. They're going to keep punishing me, which is _really _something, because what they don't know is that I've _actually_ had sex under their roof loads of times, and the one time I get grounded it's just a big misunderstanding."

"Well, it doesn't sound like it's the sex that bothered them, just the fact that he stayed over."

Blaine just glared at her.

"Okay…not helping…"

Blaine felt so bad. He couldn't stand the fact that Sebastian was suffering from this too. "Tina, you don't have a date, do you? Mike couldn't make it back…?"

"No… Why?"

"Could you take Sebastian? I really hate that he won't get a prom because of my psychotic parents, and it's not like he can crash without a date who goes to our school."

Tina hesitated. "I'm not sure…we aren't exactly best friends."

"Look, I know he used to be really mean, but I promise he'll behave."

Tina looked into Blaine's pleading, puppy-dog eyes and something inside her shifted. "Fine. I'll take your boyfriend to prom."

Blaine grinned victoriously. "Most good…"

* * *

And so, Blaine was sitting in his room, at his desk on prom night, not doing anything. At some point, he gave up on trying studying, and started to just sit there, hoping that Sebastian was having a good time.

Around nine, though, his phone started to ring. He saw it was Sebastian. He grinned, picking up immediately.

"What are you doing?" He asked. "You should be dancing."

"Well, I would be," Sebastian began. "Only there's no music in your driveway."

Blaine's heart skipped a beat. He rushed over to his window, and saw Sebastian grinning up at him. He held his phone to his ear with one hand and some sort of box in the other."

"Hi…" He said, smiling back through the window. "What do you have there?"

"I brought baked goods. They always seem to help in sad situations."

Blaine laughed like a little girl. "You're ridiculous."

"So, what do you think?" Sebastian looked around the yard, as if he was expecting someone to pop out at any minute and force him off the property. "Do you think your mother will be more likely to let me in if I pretend like you don't know I'm here?"

"That's good. You should try that," Blaine encouraged.

"Alright, see you soon, I hope," Sebastian told him.

They hung up, and Blaine waited anxiously as the doorbell rang. He was ecstatic when his mother called up the stairs. "Blaine! You have a delivery!"

Blaine practically flew down his stairs to meet his mother and Sebastian in the foyer.

"I told him he could stay a half-hour," Mrs. Anderson pointed at her son, silently letting him know that she'd be watching the clock.

Blaine grinned, checking Sebastian out in his tux as his mother turned to leave them alone. "You look great."

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." Sebastian said.

Blaine rolled his eyes. He was in sweats with his hair messed up. "Yeah… Okay."

"Just accept the compliment," Sebastian pressed.

"Thank you." Blaine shook his head sweetly. "I can't believe you blew off prom just to bring me delicious treats."

"It was your prom, killer. It sucked without you."

"But where did you find a bakery open so late?" Blaine asked suspiciously. "Or was it your plan to leave early and bring me cake all along?"

"A true artist never reveals his secrets," Sebastian smirked coyly. "Are you gunna eat it or not?"

Blaine laughed weakly. Still, after all this time, he could hardly handle how cute Sebastian was. "Why don't you come with me to the kitchen and find out?"

* * *

It happened one afternoon after nationals, while Blaine's parents were still at work. The progression of things played out very similarly to the first time the two of them had been together. They were kissing. Things got heated, and they both just decided to go for it.

However, this time it was a completely different experience. This time, it was between two people who loved and cared for each other. Neither of them had to wonder afterwards what it meant. It just felt right.

Afterwards, Sebastian clung to Blaine, as if he was afraid to let him go.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked him.

Sebastian nodded softly. "It's a weird feeling," He told Blaine. "I feel like I just lost my virginity again. Is that weird?"

Blaine shook his head, "No, not at all." He completely understood. He and Sebastian had just experienced something completely new. "It's like…I don't have to worry with you. We can just connect…nothing gets in the way."

"You really have a way with words, you know that?" Sebastian complimented him.

Blaine softly kissed Sebastian's head. "Well, I try…"

* * *

…**I got really depressed while writing this because the box scene happened and Klainers were klaining and I realized that RIB+ likes happy klainebow pukage too much to ever give us what we want. BOO. Good TV is not about being adorable, though. And…I just….I can't. I want Seblaine a lot. **

**Okay…**

**KEEPING THE FAITH, GUYS. KEEPING THE FAITH.**

**...The song is "Gonna be me" by N*Sync. I'd try to add a link, but hates me. soooo...I'm not gonna. **


End file.
